godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: King of the Monsters
|image =Test Image.png |caption =American poster for Godzilla |nameoffilm = |dt =''Godzilla 2'' |producer =To be announced |director =Gareth Edwards |writer =Max Borenstein |composer =To be announced |distributor =Toho Company Ltd. |rating =To be announced |budget =To be announced |gross =To be added |runtime =To be announced |designs =LegendaryGoji, LegendaryGhido, , LegendaryRado }} Godzilla 2 is an upcoming 2018 American science fiction monster film produced by , and the thirty-first installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the second in the Legendary series. It will be released to American theaters on June 8, 2018.Godzilla 2 Stomps Into Theaters June 8, 2018 - ComingSoon.net‘Godzilla 2′ Gets June 2018 Release Date - Variety Development Gareth Edwards stated that he wanted Godzilla to work as a standalone film with a definitive ending, and opposed suggestions that the ending should leave the film open for a sequel.'Godzilla' Sequel In The Works While Edwards wasn't against the possibility of future sequels, his main concern was delivering a satisfying experience with the current film; "I want a story that begins and ends, and you leave on a high. That's all we cared about when we were making this; just this film. If this film is good, the others can come, but let’s just pay attention to this and not get sidetracked by other things."Collider.com Gareth Edwards interview On May 18th, 2014, after its successful opening weekend, a sequel was officially given the green light from Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. Edwards has been confirmed to be directing the sequel but it is unknown if any of the previous cast will be returning. In a previous interview with Gareth Edwards, he said that if the film were to have a sequel that he would like to do a Destroy All Monsters-like film.Godzilla Director Game For Destroy All Monsters-type Sequel On July 26, 2014, the official Legendary Twitter announced that Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah will be appearing in the sequel and showed teaser footage of it.It's the news you've been waiting for. Monarch confirm Godzilla is not alone. Rodan! Mothra! King Ghidorah! #LegendarySDCC #SDCC - Twitter A piece of "Classified Monarch Footage," a teaser for Godzilla 2, was shown in Comic-Con 2014. According to eye-witnesses, it looked like it was put together in the 1960s, with audio of John F. Kennedy talking about threats and dangers. Text comes on the screen saying that there was one more secret: "There were others." A pterodactyl-like shadow and "CODENAME: RODAN." An extreme close-up of a giant moth creature and "CODENAME: MOTHRA." Then a silhouette and quick cuts around a dragon-like shape figure and "CODENAME: GHIDORAH." Finally, "THREAT ASSESSMENT: CONFLICT INEVITABLE," followed by "LET THEM FIGHT."GODZILLA 2 Announced at Comic-Con; Will Feature Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah On Thursday, August 14, 2014, a release date of June 8, 2018 was set for Godzilla 2. On July 9, 2015, Legendary Pictures' spokesperson at Comic-Con, Barnaby Legg, told Dread Central that Legendary was aware of fans' complaints about Godzilla's lack of screentime in the 2014 film, and that the sequel would give fans "exactly what you're hoping for."#SDCC15: Godzilla Sequel Promises to Deliver More Godzilla! - Dread Central In an interview with Collider conducted in early August 2015, writer Max Borenstein revealed that he is currently writing the script for the film, and promised that the sequel would do "bigger and even better things" than the first film. Borenstein also expressed his excitement for the film, and enthusiasm for working with Gareth Edwards once again.Godzilla 2: Expect a "Bigger" and "Better" Sequel from Screenwriter Max Borenstein - Collider Gallery References Category:Films Category:Godzilla Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:2010's films Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards Category:Mothra Films Category:American Films Category:Legendary Continuity Category:American Godzilla Films